


Brush

by BisexualNerd



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Batkids being good siblings, Comfort, Damian is Damian, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hair Brushing, Minor Injuries, Some angst at the beginning, You know what I mean, most of them anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualNerd/pseuds/BisexualNerd
Summary: Tim got injured. Turned out brushing Tim's hair could lull him into sleep.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 22
Kudos: 233





	Brush

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write fluff again. Kinda getting stuck with the angst on my other works. This one is a bit short but it also has taken up half of my morning so I hope it'll turn out alright.  
> Hope you all will enjoy it.

Red Robin rolled out of the way, dodging the knife that was coming his way. The night was getting worse and worse.

  
He jumped up, kicked a guy on the chest and hit another with his staff. Some hair fell into his eyes and his vision was blocked for a short second, which resulted in him getting punched in his stomach. His hair was getting way too long, though he kinda liked it this way.

  
Red Robin grunted, elbowed the thug and disarmed another knife near his shoulder. He quickly knocked the last two remaining thugs out and tried to catch his breath.

  
The moment he tried to move and tied up the thugs, pain flared up from his side. Right, he got stabbed earlier.

  
Tim winced but recomposed himself and started to tie up the thugs. His stab wound could be taken care of later.

  
Then Red Hood showed up.

  
"Sup, Replacement." Hood greeted him. 

  
"Hmm hi." He replied, still occupied with his task.

  
"That's it? _Hi?_ I'm offended."

  
"Yeah well, I'm done for the night. I'm going back to the Nest."

  
He brushed past Hood, ignoring the pain from the wound. But Hood just caught his arm and stared at him.

  
"What the hell Hood? 

  
"You're injured."

  
"Yeah, I'll take care of it. Now let me go."

  
Another figure dropped down from above and blue flashed in his line of vision. Great, now he had Nightwing after his ass.

  
"Great work Red and Red." The man grinned.

  
"It's _my_ work, and can you tell Hood to let me go?"

  
"This dumb kid's injured. I'm not letting him go."

  
"You're hurt? Where?"

  
Tim struggled, trying to free his arm from Jason's grip and failing in the process.

  
"Nowhere concerns you."

  
"His side, I checked."

  
_Goddamnit!_

  
"You're going straight to the cave and let Agent A check you over. No argument." Dick said, a small frown marred his face.

  
"Come on kid." Jason pulled him away and Dick led them back out, calling the Batmobile.

  
Turned out, it wasn't only his side that got injured. Just where it got the worst damage.

  
There were small cuts in various place and some bruises. The stab wound itself was bad, deep and bleeding. His suit had prevented him from bleeding out but he still lost a good amount of blood. 

  
Batman came back from patrol a while later, after his injuries had been cared for. The man took a look at him first and patted his left shoulder gently before going to change out of the Batsuit.

  
"How you're feeling?" Dick asked, standing next to the blood bag.

  
"Hmm."

  
"The kid's fucking out already. Go and check on Demon..."

  
Jason's voice was far away now and Tim slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

He woked up, feeling disoriented.

  
Tim glanced around and recognized the room he was in had been his old room at the manor. He shifted and sat up. _Huh?_ It was still night.

  
There was a bandage on his side and he was in clean clothes. Someone had changed him out of the rest of his suit.

  
Well, someone had to anyway. He was _"fucking out already",_ according to Jason.

  
Tim took some time to brush his teeth and take a short shower. He replaced the bandage after that then got out of his room.

  
The sound of talking reached his ears. That probably came from the living room. He carefully walked down the staircase and was met with the sight of his brothers and sister on the couch with Bruce on the armchair next to them.

  
Jason was the first to see him.

  
"Replacement."

  
"How many time have I told you, do not call your brother that."

  
"Many times B. Let's go find you something to eat. You've been out for a day."

  
So it was night. But not the same night. His stomach rumbled and he sighed, moving towards his brother.

  
Dick flipped over and wrapped his arms around them both (Jason slapped his arm away in return).

  
"Alfred is somewhere else but Jason can warm up some soup for you."

  
"It's always me. Learn to cook Dickhead."

  
He nudged Jason away before a fight could start.

  
"Yea, soup sounds nice." He added, muttering. "Don't fight, please. Or I'm gonna go and live in the fucking Asia."

  
"Aww don't be like that Babybird. We're not gonna fight."

  
"We are if you don't stop being annoying."

  
He got his soup, eventually. Jason leaned on the kitchen counter while Dick had taken a seat next to him.

  
The man casually moved a hand to brush through his hair (which was pretty much of a mess) and Tim found himself humming in contentment.

  
"Do that again."

  
"What? Brushing your hair?"

  
"Yes. It felt nice."

  
"Finish your food Replacement. Don't do it Dickface. He looks like he's gonna fall asleep and into his bowl."

  
Dick chucked and removed his hand, which had Tim whine at the loss.

  
"You eat your soup, then we'll talk."

  
The soup went fast and he put the bowl away. They returned to the living room, seeing Damian scowled at him. Cass, being her awesome self, wrapped him in a tight hug, still being careful with his side, and kissed his cheek.

  
Dick pulled him to sit on the couch before Damian jumped off it to sit on the floor near Bruce's legs.

  
"Dami," Dick called after the boy.

  
"The couch is full anyway, and I would prefer the minimal amount of contact with Drake."

  
Heh, more room for him. 

  
Jason made a move to sit down and he flopped his legs on Jason's lap. At the man's quizzical look, Cass giggled then perched on the arm of the couch.

  
"Sis, sit with me and share my burden of this disaster of a human."

  
"Okay." She snuggled against Jason's side and tickled Tim's feet. If it had been someone else, he would have kicked them. But this was Cass, so he shifted to kick Jason instead, trying to make it look like an accident.

  
"Oi. What the fuck Replacement?!"

  
"Language Jay. And stop calling your brother that." Came Bruce's low grumble.

  
"It's fine B. I replaced him so I'm his replacement. Don't worry about it."

  
"Yea, it's a term of endearment now Pops." He could practically hear the smirk in Jason's voice.

  
The hand had returned to his hair, brushing and discarding the locks gently. Tim closed his eyes and sighed. The one perk of having long hair. Well, not too long anyway. His hair was just touching his shoulders.

  
"You need a haircut, Timmy."

  
"I kn'w. M'ybe t'morr'w." He slurred, feeling drowsy.

  
"Sleep, kiddo." He felt a kiss on his temple and relaxed completely. The hand kept on brushing, softly tugged when it reached a knot or two in his mess of hair. He soaked up the easy comfort of his family and fell asleep to the feeling of contentment. This was nice.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> I will go down with Ryan Potter as Tim! And haven't you heard (or seen, whatever) he's grown his hair out again and dyed it blond. For a while now. Kinda cute :))
> 
> So, I keep seeing pictures of him on Tumblr and I just wanted to put it in here. But Tim hair is still dark coloured alright. Also, long hair is easier to brush and play with anyway.
> 
> Kudos, comments and bookmarks are all appreciated. Give me some love for motivation please!!!  
> Thanks for reading ❤
> 
> Finally, I'm now on Tumblr. You can find me at [@bisexualnerd](https://bisexualnerd.tumblr.com/). It'd be lovely to have anyone dropping into my messages or ask box. Or if you need anyone to talk to, don't be afraid to message me. I'd always be happy to help 😃  
> See ya all later <3


End file.
